Bruma Sentimental
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Porque la línea entre amigo y novio es tan pero tan delgada... y aún así yo no me había dado cuenta.


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

_-Ten cuidado en el regreso, Alice. No tarda y oscurece- Me advirtió aunque aún se le veía preocupado –Aunque si quieres espérame y ya vengo por…- Se detuvo y su vista se fue al fondo._

_Miré de reojo con curiosidad de que llamó su atención. Era Joe, amigo de Shun y mejor amigo mío el que alzaba en alto la mano pidiendo una pausa para hablar._

_-No te preocupes, hoy la acompaño- Mencionó alegre._

_Shun titubeó pero recordando que era él no le dio importancia. Medio sonrió agradecido, y asintió._

Las piernas me ardían. No me importó, seguí caminando rápidamente, casi podría ser llamado trote.

_Joe y yo caminamos de vuelta a mi casa, la pequeña reunión de Dan terminó alargándose de más. Shun se despidió en breve y antes de irse se giró hacía mí y me besó. Sonreí sonrojada. Quería estar un rato más con él pero debía ir a hospital para ver a su madre que aún se encontraba delicada de salud._

_-Joe ¡Cárgame!- Hice un berrinche estando nostálgica de cuando éramos unos niños y obligaba al chico a consentirme. Mi abuelo pudo haber jurado que él y yo estaríamos juntos cuando creciéramos, pero cuando comencé a salir con Shun se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado._

_Él sonrió entendiendo mi broma, pero en lugar de pasarla de largo aprovecho mi descuido y me tomó en brazos. El color se me subió a la cara y comencé a patalear protestando que me bajase de nuevo. _

_-Pediste que te cargara, eso hago- Sonrió tan deslumbrantemente que reconozco se veía muy apuesto, y esa condenada risa que tiene es pegajosa así que yo terminé riéndome igual._

Sinceramente tengo la cabeza que no para de darme vueltas. No hay forma que logre asimilarlo. Me detengo bruscamente a mitad de la banqueta, la gente que pasa a mi lado me observa molesta por obstruir el paso y yo solo escondo mi mirada bajo mi flequillo anaranjado.

_Se le notaba nervioso. ¿Detenerme antes de entrar a mi casa? Me supongo tiene algún consejo que pedirme. Sólo porque es él espero pacientemente a que hable en lugar de presionarle por mi curiosidad._

_Alzó su mirada y con ojos de ruego me pidió._

_-Tenía un regalo pero primero cierra los ojos_

_Sonreí y obedecí su mandato. Aunque no entiendo porqué un regalo si no es…_

_-Gracias_

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. El Joe tímido ya no estaba, seguía contento pero su mirada marcaba determinación y seguridad. Me tomó del mentón y acarició suavemente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Él… recién me había besado…_

_-¿Por qué…?- Pregunto con un hilillo de voz_

_-¿No es algo obvio?_

Amigo y novio, novio y amigo… pensar que lo que creía que era tan diferente resultó ser tan parecido. Ya no sé qué pensar.

_-Alice, deberías saber qué hace ya varios meses no te veo como mi mejor amiga…-_

Si tan sólo él no hubiera dicho eso. Quizás… tan solo quizás estuviera tomando esto como una broma.

Suspiro pesadamente y camino como si le pidiera permiso a un pie para mover al otro.

Mi móvil está vibrando y una tonada en particular capta mi atención. Temerosa aunque ya sabiendo quién me llamaba observo la pantalla, que seguramente en otra circunstancia corazón me latiera a mil y estuviera sonrojada hasta las orejas. Pero no, hoy no.

-¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás?- se le escuchaba preocupado.

Mordí mi labio inferior, una sensación de un corazón vacío y perforado me invadió. ¿Cómo le vería a la cara? Lo que hice, que aunque no fue a propósito, sé que no estuvo bien. Silencié un segundo y titubeé otros dos. Resistí el impulso de sonarme la nariz porque entonces él se daría cuenta ya que eso suelo hacerlo cada vez que termino llorando.

Miré a mi reflejo proyectado en la gran superficie vidriosa de una tienda. Ahí estaba yo, tan patética con los ojos y nariz irritada.

Emití una risa en el teléfono que sonó mejor en mi mente que en sonido. Se escuchó áspera y lastimosa. Pasé eso por alto considerando que aún podía mejorar las cosas.

-No te preocupes… solo salí un rato de mi casa. Me aburrí de estar encerrada

-¿Es enserio? Joe me dijo que no sabía nada de ti desde ayer que regresaron de casa de Dan

Basta. Deja de mencionarlo. Si me hubiera regresado sola, o tan solo no hubiera vuelto con el yo no estaría así.

_-Alice… me gustas_

Agito la cabeza queriendo despejarla de pensamientos innecesarios.

-No había revisado mi teléfono hasta ahorita, tengo que colgar pasaré a comprar algunas cosas. Estoy bien así que deja de preocuparte- Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta -Nos vemos- Colgué. No sé si se dio cuenta, pero no hubo un "te quiero" o "te amo" en mi línea. Algo que siempre usaba y aunque me apenara no titubeaba en decírselo.

Lágrimas surcaron por mi rostro. Qué miserable me siento.

Estúpido Joe. Estúpida culpa. Que estúpida llego a ser yo.

No sé cuánto llevo caminando cabizbaja, solo sé que las calles nuevamente me son familiares como la palma de mi mano. Un pequeño perro me ladra, yo le ignoro sabiendo que la casa tiene el patio con una cerca, ladra lo que quiera pero no podrás morderme. Intento sonreír pero esto hace que suelte más lágrimas. El viento sopla más fuerte, mi cabello anaranjado se ondea. Al alzar la vista me quedo congelada. Era peor que ver un fantasma.

Solo una palabra de tres letras sale de mis labios, y siento que mi cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas o voluntad de seguir avanzado.

-Joe…

Sus grisáceos ojos se topan con los marrones míos. A diferencia de mí que estoy tan opaca y deprimente él luce tan radiante. Al momento que yo no digo nada entonces él me sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Como si aquel acto que marca que no quiere mi amistad sino algo más nunca hubiese pasado. Casi me cuesta creer que fue él quien mencionó no importarle traicionar a un amigo si puede obtener la "felicidad" de dos personas a cambio de una sola.

-Te has visto mejor ¿No crees?- Esbozó una sonrisa mayor a la primera y extendió sus brazos como cuando me decía "ven acá, soy tu mejor amigo podré animarte".

Pero ya no veo rastro de eso.

Como un animal acorralado doy dos pasos retrocediendo. Desvío mi mirada y niego en silencio.

-Si no estuvieras con él, te darías cuenta que te enamoraste de mí…

-Te equivocas, porque si así fuera estuviera contigo y no con Shun- Me armé de valor para responderle.

Ahora fue él quien se negó.

-¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué dejas que te abrace tanto? ¿Qué te trate como si fuéramos más que amigos? Explícame entonces Alice…- Me exigió. Pocas veces lo podía ver serio, y reconozco que a él no le queda estarlo. Lo prefiero sonriente a verlo inexpresivo, por eso es que ahora lo siento tan extraño.

Sonó mi teléfono. Miré rápidamente y era un mensaje de Shun. Quise abrir y revisarlo pero no parece ser el momento.

-¿Tan malo es que me haya enamorado de ti?

-¡No lo digas!- Pido casi en un grito.

No hay necesidad que lo mire. Por el reflejo que tuvo sé que tiene una expresión que lo hacer ver dolido, y seguramente lo está.

-Joe, mi novio es tu amigo…- Digo esta vez insegura si en verdad pueden seguir siendo amigos, pero él responde mi pregunta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Si él tiene a la chica que me gusta, entonces no creo pueda llamarle amigo

Mi corazón se siente apuñalado.

-Ustedes se conocen demasiado bien como para terminar así por un capricho… ¡Tú tienes a Chan!- Le recuerdo queriéndolo hacer reflexionar.

-Chan y yo ya no nos entendemos. Siempre dudaba de mí aun cuando ya teníamos dos años de estar saliendo, yo siempre le dije a Shun, que me gustaría una chica que fuera como tú, pero ahora que lo pienso, incluso si fuera así no me llenaría porque a la que quiero es a ti.

Desvié mi rostro. Negándome a creerlo. Bajé la mirada y pasé de largo a Joe. Me tomó de la muñeca pero solo para agregar algo.

-Piénsalo Alice, cuando sepas que responderme estaré para escucharte. He esperado años así que semanas no van a matarme…

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me tire de golpe a la cama. Intenté que la mente se despejara pero no conseguí nada. Sonó el timbre un par de veces, me negué a bajar. Si mi abuelo quiere abrir él abrirá. Suspiré y me hice un ovillo entre mis colchas, la puerta se abrió, seguramente mi abuelo me dará una reprimenda por el desastre así que mejor finjo estar dormida.

Espero unos segundos y de repente el ruido de los pasos llega enfrente de mí y poco después un peso cae sobre mi cuerpo. Alterada me desenvuelto y me topo unos ojos color ámbar. A duras penas me sonrojo. Era Shun.

-Para que me dejaran pasar a tu cuarto me supongo no te encuentras muy bien- Me avisó con una suave risa en sus labios.

Asiento secamente sin dar más información.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Hasta ayer te encontrabas alegre, algo debió pasarte

-No es nada…

-Nada que quieras decirme, a eso te has de referir- Enfatizó mi desconfianza.

Le miré pidiéndole paciencia. Él solo suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos azabaches desacomodándolos un poco. Se sentó al borde de mi cama y se quedó reflexivo mirando al techo.

-Sabes que puedes decirme las cosas. No me gusta ver cómo me haces a un lado cuando necesitas ayuda

Al girarse yo ya estaba con las lágrimas escurridas. Me tendió su mano, y yo me abalancé en su cuello comenzando a llorar. Nunca me dijo nada, ni me cuestionó nuevamente, solo se quedó allí haciéndome compañía.

Quizás transcurrió media hora, hasta que finalmente lo solté y tallé mis ojos. El acarició mi cabeza y medio sonrió al verme más tranquila.

-Si quieres hablar sabes que estaré para escucharte- Musitó.

Yo asentí agradecida pero a la vez adolorida… esas palabras se oyeron como las de Joe.

¿De verdad podría decirle esto sin romper la amistad de esos dos?

* * *

**Eh aquí reviviendo temporalmente xD un ataque de inspiración que me agarra a mitad de una clase y que manera más productiva que ignorar al profesor para ponerse a escribir (Sí, lo sé, no hagan lo mismo (?) .w.) Quiero hacer el final... pero esta vez si que no se con quién dejarlo, si es que quede alguna pareja xD aun no me decido ;A; Dejando eso... no hay mucho que decir =w= se me ocurrió y lo escribí, así que gracias por leer :3 Hasta la próxima vez que se me ocurra algo ^^/**

**Neko-Chan**


End file.
